windows To the past
by Tyrazad
Summary: Historia Creada en conjunto con mi colega Darklight ultimate. ¿Que es el alma?,Estas preguntas nos la hemos hechos durante siglos buscando conocernos a nosotros mismos y lo que depara el futuro, aun no se sabe a ciencia cierta, pero quisas haya quien lo d
1. Prologo

Windows of the past 

Prologo

Autores: Naruto-MX y Darklight ultimate

_¿Que es el alma?  
¿Cómo se llega a ella?  
¿Qué hay después de la muerte?  
¿Existe el destino? _

Estas preguntas nos la hemos hechos durante siglos buscando conocernos a nosotros mismos y lo que depara el futuro, aun no se sabe a ciencia cierta, pero quisas haya quien lo descubra. 

... 

Kakashi con su sharingan descubierto miraba atentamente el atardecer recordando el pasado, estaba parado en un lago en una especia de cañón.

**20 años atrás en el tiempo**

Flash back

Los fuegos artificiales iluminan el cielo oscuro y toda la ciudad están de fiesta, hasta hace poco Kakashi había estado en la fiesta celebrando que su sensei era el nuevo Hokage, pero salió al recibir la peor noticia que pudo recibir, había fallado en su promesa. Pero como le iba arruinarle la fiesta a su sensei contándoselo.

Antes parado en la tumba de óbito, ahora el epitafio.

No hacia mucho que óbito había muerto y ahora ella. Él había visto que cada segundo le dolía más la muerte de óbito. Pero él estaba alegre que aparte de su maestro, su madre y él, la mujer que amo llorara así por él.

Él merecía esas lágrimas aunque seguro que se las ingeniaría para detenerlas como siempre. Las merecía especialmente desde que todos los demás en su clan incluyendo hermanos y padre lo desconocieron por darle su sharingan a él…………..ser olvidado por su propio clan era el peor signo de deshonra que cualquiera puede recibir………………. 

Kakashi ardía en la furia del remordimiento- "Sabia que ella necesitaba y quería estar sola un tiempo, por eso no cuide cuando me informaron el cambio de equipo, esperaba que después la pudiera convencer de volver, pero ahora, RAYOS, seguro que óbito se esta levantando ahora de su tumba para patear mé el culo " 

La depresión era asfixiante no solo para él si no se acercara lo suficiente para sentir su aura, trataba de pelear contra las lágrimas, pero su ojo nuevo le robaba fuerzas como si creara una bestia dentro de él que quisiera caer, ¿o no era el ojo?

En fin Callo de rodillas con las lágrimas brotando, principalmente de su nuevo ojo que mientras golpeaba el suelo.

Kakashi- ¡Es mi culpa, por favor perdóname, Óbito………. no pude convencerla que no cambiara de equipo, puede evitar que pasara esto…………falle, falle mi promesa! 

Algunas lagrimas caían de su ojo derecho aunque se había hecho rudo desde el día que murió su padre, con todo recientemente había llorado ahora lloraba aun mas y su ojo izquierdo era una fuente de lagrimas, y ya no tenia ese brillo que solo ese ojo podía. dar…………………. Era una desgracia tras desgracia.

El se consideraba peor que basura, y ¿Por qué vivir?, su familia lo desprecio por lo que hizo su padre igual, como hacia los Uchihas con óbito, había perdido su mejor amigo y ahora la mujer que juro proteger……… ¿que quedaba en la vida?, tampoco es que fuera de los que tuvieran muchos gustos o sueños ¿Por qué?

Saco un kunai

Seria tan fácil acabar con su vida, así dejaría de preocuparse o se reuniría con ellos de alguna forma, algún día o al menos le dejaba de importar.

De pronto una voz se escucho. 

Yondaime- ¡Detente ahí y dime ¿Cuál es tu sueño Hatake Kakashi?!

Voltee a verlo ahora tenia su gabardina sombrero de nuevo Hokage en mano, no esperaba que se lo quitara y menos tan pronto.

Kakashi-¡…………No tengo sueños ni propósitos, Ese es el maldito problema, todo lo que tengo se rompe! El único destino que tenía es ser una simple y patética arma de Konoha, ahora gracias a óbito ya no me siento como una mera arma, mi nuevo propósito era proteger a rin y mira como falle en un santiamén………¿que queda?.

Una mirada de sorpresa se presento un segundo en el rostro del yondaime, pero paso a tristeza y camino a mi lado. 

Yondaime- ¡Tu destino es algo que solo tu puedes decidir, mírame a mi, yo luche para ser Hokage y la novia que tengo...y si que luche por ella-dijo como recordando cierta escena- en fin. Entonces ese era el mensaje que recibiste………..! 

Kakashi cabeceo- ¡perdóneme no es justo que lo haga el día en que es proclamado Hokage, le arruine la fiesta………como arruino todo!

Yondaime se quedo en silencio unas lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos pero desaparecieron con una sonrisa- ¡ ….Bien Supongo que es mas fácil digerir la noticia en este día…………..Deja de culparte, no fue tu culpa, y ni planees quitarte tu vida, Óbito no te dio su sharingan para eso!

Kakashi- ¡aunque dijo que por "mi regalo• la verdad óbito me dio su sharingan con el fin de que pudiera proteger a Rin,……pero!

Yondaime cortando- ¡No podías hacer nada ella decidió cambiar de equipo y de todas maneras algún día nos toca morir,……Pero los sueños pueden seguir incluso después de la muerte…………Los sueños de óbito siempre fueron que despertara su sharingan, estar con Rin y ser de los Uchihas más fuertes que han existido!

Kakashi- ¡Ahora no sucederá, ninguno…………..y todo es por mi culpa! 

Yondaime- ¡De que demonios estas hablando, se acaban de cumplir todos para él, Rin esta con él , despertó su sharingan y es tan fuerte que hasta pudo salvarte el culo a ti el gran Hatake Kakashi yo pienso que debe estar más que realizado!

Kakashi- ¡jeje!

Su ojo derecho paro de llorar y casi podía escuchar un "Hoo yehaa", resonar en su cabeza, por lo que no pudo evitar reír un poco. 

Yondaime- ¡O te reíste me alegra. recuerda no es tu culpa lo que paso, quiso salvarte sabia los riesgos como también los sabia cuando fue a salvarla…………….., Aunque suene raro refiriéndose a él.!

Yondaime- ¡Él era mas hombre y mas fuerte de los que muchos han llegado a ser y definitivamente mas hombre y fuerte de lo que cualquiera en el clan Uchiha o Hyuuga! – Entonces su voz se empezó a quebrar un poco- ¡Me siento muy honrado de haber conocido a tan gran hombre y me siento aun mas honrado e haber sido su sensei!

Tras eso siguió un minuto de silencio, mientras el gran héroe de Konoha el Yondaime lloraba silencio pero con una de las mas grandes sonrisas que cualquiera había visto y cabeceando Kakashi no pudo hacer mas que hacer igual mientras su nuevo ojo volvía a llorar también pero de felicidad por haber escuchado eso y su ojo de una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad 

Yondaime- ¡...Si quieres hacer algo por óbito y rin puedes seguir sus sueños y deseos. Por ellos Vive para ser de los ninjas mas fuertes de Konoha con tu nuevo sharingan como él quiso y vive para proteger a tus siguientes seres queridos como óbito, Rin y yo quisiéramos! 

Kakashi lo miraba en asombrado y animándose por sus palabras.

Yondaime- ¡Levántate Kakashi Hatake, el nuevo ninja de la copia, Levántate para ser feliz como quisiéramos, Levántate una vez mas por Konoha, tus próximos seres queridos, tus sueños y sus sueños! 

Kakashi sonrió y sus lagrimas empezaron a dejar de fluir- (Nadie mas merece el titulo de Hokage ahora que usted sensei, espero por Konoha que los siguientes hokages sean como usted y mas aun espero poder entrenar a alguno y evitar que esto vuelva a ocurrir)

Kakashi cabeceó y se fue parando. se sentía mejor pero aun lloraba sus muertes……….aun las sigue llorando. 

Fin del prologo


	2. Cap 1

Capitulo 1: Mascaras

Naruto- ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El fuerte rugido saco a Kakashi de sus pensamientos del pasado, mientras una armadura roja de apariencia casi liquida salió de Naruto junto a la primera cola, estaba parado en un lago, Sus ojos rojos podían intimidar a cualquiera con su deseo de sangre. Rápidamente empezó a correr encontrándose con Kakashi que hábilmente mantenía la distancia mientras guardaba su libro y evitaba que las garras de chakra y cola de chakra le alcanzaran.

Naruto intento darle con su garra otra vez haciendo que Kakashi saltara evadiendo seguido de un colazo que a duras penas pudo esquivar, pero una onda de choque salió de la boca de Naruto y Kakashi solo pudo protegerse con sus brazos saliendo volando varios metros atrás.

Naruto concentro su chakra en su mano- ¡RASENGAAAN!

Una rasengan rojo sangre de gran tamaño intimido a kakashi junto a una sádica sonrisa y rápidamente se le lanzo a su sensei quien aun estaba en el aire.

Kakashi-¡ KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

Una sola copia apareció en el aire con el y tan pronto como pudo esta se alejo para rodear a Naruto mientras el verdadero- ¡CHIDORIII! 

Un potente chidori se postro en su mano, más fuerte que la mayoría y se intento restablecer corriendo hasta Naruto y justo cuando iban a chocar una nube de humo salio de Kakashi quien había sido usado como kawamiri por su copia pero el toque fue mas que suficiente para que el rasengan explosionará hacia el frente, mientras esto Naruto asustado miro hacia atrás y vio a Kakashi acercándose con un kunai y con su garra disponible lo atravesó en un rápido movimiento, para ver que volvió a golpear un bunshin normal.

Cada vez estaba mas frustrado pero se dio cuenta que el sonido del chidori no había desaparecido y buscando el sonido volteo arriba justo a tiempo para ver a un metro arriba a Kakashi con su chidori.

Instantáneamente el chakra que formaba su cola paso por su propio cuerpo saliendo a una presión abismal frenando la caída de Kakashi mientras le daba ciertas quemaduras dándole apenas tiempo a Naruto para saltar para atrás.

Kakashi apenas logro girarse cambiando primero la mano que apuntaba arriba

Kakashi- (ufffffffffff estuvo cerca por poco y me electrifico yo solo)

La segunda cola broto y su expresión se hizo aun más salvaje si eso era posible

Naruto no paso por alto el que detuviera así su ataque aunque no entendía la razón del porque, aunque tampoco iba a ponerse a indagar sus hormonas salvajes pedían a gritos seguir peleando y este los siguió. 

El Jinchuriki lo miro fríamente mientras un fuerte y caliente viento empezó a cubrirlo como en un remolino alzando el agua debajo de el a la vez que creaba una fuerte corriente. 

Kakashi- (Lo que me faltaba, No cualquier ninja seria capaz de estar parado en esta marea y moverse es aun mas difícil, gasta demasiado chakra muy rápido, también esta en un punto elevado protegido por el viento, agua y altura, y para colmo hasta donde los informes de jiraiya dicen sus ataques de Jinchuriki pueden cubrir cualquier gama de ataque sin el elemento viento) 

……………..Pero el no era cualquier ninja era Kakashi Hatake aparte de tener un sharingan era un genio por lo que aprendía rápido, el podría aprender a manejar el moverse en esa corriente. Y tenía un gran nivel de control de chakra, porque era absolutamente necesario si quería durar peleando con el sharingan activado.

Kakashi dando vueltas por la marea- ¡kagebunshin no jutsu!,

Kakashi a sabiendas del gasto de chakra que iba a ser formo 10 copias una a una intento dispersarse en una dirección diferente, no había mucho tiempo antes que naruto atacara, una a una daba grandes zancadas en diferente dirección tres perdieron la concentración y fueron destruidas porque no podían mantenerse de pie, pero kakashi aprendía de su error, luego de separarse empezaron a formar un circulo alrededor de Naruto, mientras la raíz de la 3th cola se hacia presente.

Yamato grito a lo lejos en un punto alto- ¡KAKASHI-SENPAI ESTO ES PELIGROSO, HAY QUE PARAR ESTO YA! 

Kakashi- ¡………………ESPERA UN POCO MAS! 

Naruto en la cima empezó a lanzar bolas de aire con chakra combinada con fuuton dando una rápido tornado del tamaño de Akamaru pero de abrumadora potencia, esto cambio el movimiento del agua donde golpeo y creo olas grandes y vapor que por la marea no duraban mucho, con ello rápidamente destruyo a 4 copias, pero las 3 restantes y Kakashi llagaron aun lado del tornado de agua que sostenía a Naruto y se pusieron a 4 patas. 

Pronto el tornado de agua paro de subir de golpe resistiéndose al viento, y concentrando una gran esfera en medio del tornado que rápidamente se agrandaba,………………solo unos segundos y la esfera de agua del centro se volvió enorme, por el jutsu que estaba haciendo y el viento que intentaba jalar. 

Naruto sintiendo el peligro salto hacia el frente propulsado por su viento y le lanzo una mayor bocanada de aire a la par que la bola de agua en el tornado fue doblada y salio disparada hacia el por cortesía de Kakashi.

Kakashi y sus copias se lanzaron intentando escapar del ataque, pero fue arrastrado por la gran ola destruyéndolas y Naruto apenas alcanzo a usar su viento para evitar que le diera de lleno la bola giratoria de agua.

Con todo ambos quedaron en ambos lados del lago en lo mas profundo de el, pero se terminaron acercando mas al centro debido a que el agua aun giraba, el agua se empezó a calentar y a evaporarse a la vez que se empezaba a calmar mientras Kakashi salía del agua tosiendo, mas adelante una luz rojiza empezó a salir del agua mientras que naruto como si fuera un delfín salió de ella, agarro el muro el muro que cubría el lago y se pego como araña, rápidamente empezó a correr en la pared, la mitad de su 3th cola ya estaba presente.

Kakashi empezó a temer ya que estaba débil para moverse como antes.Sus temores fueron justificados, Naruto lanzo una onda de choque con una de sus colas tan pronto como se acerco lo suficiente.

Kakashi logro esquivar una pero la segunda lo mando a estamparse contra la pared y el se acercaba rápido, con todo hizo rápidamente una serie de sellos en el mudo y resistió una segunda ola de choque.

Kakashi- Doton akashi no jutsu. (Desprendimiento de tierra,)

Cuando Naruto estaba cerca Kakashi toco la pared con sus manos y una avalancha comenzó y una roca golpeo a Naruto bajándolo algo, pero se volvió a pegar al muro ahora clavo profundamente sus 2 1/2 evitando que la tierra "debajo" de sus pies cayera mientras dispersaba las demás rocas. Con sus garras…y la 3th cola se termino de formar y esta se alargo tocando una parte del muro y desprendió su chakra en forma tal que disipo el jutsu por completo puesto que altero el chakra que enviaba Kakashi.

De pronto Sakura ya no pudo aguantar más y apareció- ¡YA BASTAAAA!

Kakashi le dio un cabeceo a Yamato- ¡DESCUIDA TODO ESTA BIEN, ¿Verdad Naruto?!

Naruto la miro unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos, no podía negar que se sentía grandioso estar en esa modalidad, le excitaba mucho las batallas así.

Habían varias cosas que inconscientemente pasaban y no pasaban por él en ese estado que sin entender porque hacían sentir su cuerpo mucho mejor durante y algo después de la batalla en especial las ultimas veces que lo uso puesto que eran enemigos que sacaban a flore su ira, tristeza……….y soledad reprimidas.

Aunque el hecho que la lastimara así quitaba todo placer que le pueda encontrar a esa sensación después, aunque igualmente su cuerpo se sentiría mejor algo mejor…………por un tiempo. 

Yamato fue con Kakashi y lo saco de ahí rápidamente mientras Naruto uso su garra para lastimarse su propio hombro, esperando tranquilizarse, cuando Yamato saco a Kakashi empezó una serie de sellos y apunto a Naruto. Una rara sensación broto de su estomago y el chakra se empezó a calmar aun mas rápido.

Kakashi le hiso una seña a Yamato quien bajo sus brazos aunque dos de las colas no habían desaparecido- ¡Recuerda siempre esa sensación Naruto, Úsala de guía para calmarte y detener el chakra!

Con todo aun eran pocas las palabras que Naruto entendió por su estado, pero entendió el mensaje, muy lentamente el flujo de chakra se reducía, pero era demasiado lento y sus extremidades no aguantarían más desgaste, subió el acantilado y antes que la mitad del chakra dejara de fluir.

Su brazo izquierdo ya no era usable temporalmente una vez más.

Muchas imágenes y sensaciones pasaban por su mente y eso dificultaba la tarea de calmarse.

Sakura se acerco- ¡Naruto, por favor detente ya!

Naruto no podía soportar esa mirada, algo fastidiada obviamente detestaba verlo así, pero sobe todo preocupada, entristecida y profundamente dolida, como si le recordara algo mas doloroso verlo esa forma.

Ahora le quitaba todo lo sensacional a ese modo y le aumentaba su dolor por 10 

Naruto -(Rayos)-

Lo único que podría ser repetible, que le daba cierta felicidad verdadera fuera de su venerado ramen y aprender alguna técnica ahora le causaba mas dolor, que acaso no podía tener mas cosas que disfrute)

No podía soportarla así que volvió a cerrar los ojos.

El flujo de chakra empezó a debilitarse más y más rápido ahora.

Naruto- (Lo siento. Lo estoy parando, lo domino, pronto, pronto tendré el control absoluto de él, yehaa)

De nuevo la sed de poder lo estaba cegando otra vez, y el chakra comenzó a dejar de disminuir.

Naruto- (NO,NO MALDICIÓN, MALDICION, QUEDATE ATRAS OBEDECE)

Pero el chakra crecía ahora. 

Naruto- ¡PARA, PARA, PARA!

La frustración de Naruto crecía, y no se atrevía a mirar a Sakura, por temor de ver esa mirada, pronto vinieron a su mente las miradas frías de los habitantes de Konoha, y a él en sentado en el rincón de su cama entre las dos paredes con una mirada casi vacía. 

Sakura con voz agrietada- ¡Por favor Naruto ya es suficiente!

El estaba apunto de presionar mas su herida, pero se le adelantaron.

Naruto- HAGGGGGG

Un fuerte dolor con todo similar apareció en su pecho antes, Yamato estaba usando su técnica de nuevo.

Por fin desapareció el chakra y callo a tierra apenas consiente aunque sus ojos seguían rojos y todo le ardía intensamente, Sakura fue inmediatamente a tratarlo, mientras Yamato hacia algo por Kakashi en lo que ella terminaba.

Kakashi suspiro- ¡Fue duro, pero creo que el entrenamiento de hoy avanzo mucho!

Yamato- ¡Entiendo los beneficios, pero es una locura pudiste haber muerto. Recuerda que no tienes la regeneración de Naruto!

Kakashi se quedo pensativo como recordando algo triste - ¡………………Era necesario este entrenamiento, además tiene otra ventaja considerando que su lado salvaje es el que mas participa aquí, será mas fácil que entienda de manera mas instintiva como pelear contra un usuario del sharingan entre otras cosas!. 

Kakashi- ¡Por otro lado Naruto es muy impulsivo a la hora de sacar su ira, esto seria como un entrenamiento emocional también, e igual aun así no planeé hacerle una herida de la que no pensara que se vaya a curar!

Yamato- ¡Claro como si Naruto fuera el que estuvo en problemas la mayor parte del tiempo!

Kakashi tenia una gota en la cabeza y solo rio nerviosamente-¡ ehemmm………..pero me sorprende lo mucho que se realza su velocidad cuando usa a Kyubi………si tan solo pudiéramos dejarle esa velocidad casi todo el tiempo cuando realce su velocidad con Kyubi seria un flash.!

Naruto aun sentía la excitación de su lado salvaje………pero fue sustituida por otro tipo de excitación al darse cuenta de que se encontraba con las piernas de las piernas de Sakura y ver sus pechos más de cerca por abajo a pesar de que el cuerpo le ardía intensamente ya no sentía su brazo izquierdo y poco del derecho.

Todo eso se mostraba en cierta zona que por suerte Sakura no cuidaba por el momento y Naruto con dolor subió como pudo su pierna para que no se notara.

Naruto se empezó a morder la punta de la lengua- (Malditas hormonas salvajes, me van a dejar peor que ero-senin o hacerme hacer algo que Sakura-chan no me perdone………..o que me mate)

Poco a poco se tranquilizo aunque muchas ideas e imágenes poco decentes seguían pasando por su cabeza y todas realmente tentadoras, pero de pronto el cansancio y la sed causada por el calor de su chakra rojo se hicieron presentes y mas que nada el estado triste de ella le ayudo a tranquilizarse.

Pero antes de tomar un buen trago de agua, ducharse y echarse una merecida siesta después de todo un día de entrenamiento y una des gastadora pelea tenia que ocuparse de ella, aunque una parte de el le gustaba saber que alguien se pusiera así por el, pero no le gustaba verla así.

Naruto- ¡Sakura-chan!

Pero ella no escucho

Sakura- (Maldito senseí, como se le ocurre hacer esto, acaso no sabe el daño que le hace a su cuerpo, ese...ese no era el Naruto que conozco, que tal si se acostumbra a eso o kyubi logra posesionarse y cambia, porque no puede...)

Naruto- !SAKURAA-CHAN¡

Sakura-¿MALDICION ¿QUE PASAA?!

Naruto se congelo, pero luego volvió a poner su mueca inocente y confundida mientras veía mas descaradamente el par de pechos- ¡¿eto, nada, solo me preguntaba si sabes si Tsunade-bachan uso algún jutsu medico para hacer sus pechos mas grandes o realmente eso es natural?! 

Sakura lo miro confundida un segundo como si por un momento no hubiera entendido lo que dijo,…..Luego paso a molesta y sin inmutarse por la cabeza se levanto, quitándoselo de encima y lanzándolo.- ¡PERVERTIDOOOO!

Naruto- AAAAAAAAAAA   
PUMMMM  
Naruto golpeo con un árbol- ittaee.

Naruto viendo aun asía el árbol sonreía-(jejejeje) 

pero volteando- ¡¿Pero porque solo tenia curiosidad, es que me dijo Ero-senin que ella era tan pero tan plana cuando eran genin que a veces cuando la veía de lejos no sabía si estaba de frente o de espaldas?!

Sakura seguía roja y con su cara molestada pero….

Inner Sakura- ¡jajajajajajajaja!

Kakashi- (jejeje)

Yamato- (¿Cómo vine a terminar con estos?)

Sai llego con unos conejos, como si nada.

Sakura detuvo su avance a su sensei y parecía recapitulando lo sucedido, hasta que volteo lentamente con una aura oscura- ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS INSUNUANDO?, ¿Qué tengo los pechos planos que debería pedirle algún consejo a Tsunade-sama?, ¿Dime se te vino eso a la mente por ver mis pechos así verdad?, Pues disculpa por no tenerlo mas grandes.

Naruto ahora si se quedo confuso, asustado y preguntándose como llego a esto, pero al menos la idea cumplió su cometido, Sakura había olvidado que estaba preocupada por él y enfadada por Kakashi.

Naruto- ¡eto………….. no, no que va ¿Porque te pones así?, No pensé nada de eso lo juro, además sabes que esas cosas no me interesan mucho………y!

Si interrumpió- ¡En Especial desde que el mismo no lo tiene tan grande! 

Naruto- ¡si eso, espera NOOOOO!

Sakura soltó una risa pequeña mientras interiormente se reía aun más mientras Kakashi se reía abiertamente, y Yamato se frotaba la cabeza- (Ahí vamos de nuevo)

Naruto- ¡¿ENSERIO MAN, QUÉ RAYOS TE TRAES CON LOS PENES?, deja a narutos machine en paz, Qué no es muy diferente del tuyo tampoco! 

Sai- ¡claro que si son muy diferentes, el mío es mas largo y da hijos mas inteligentes y guapos que los tuyos! 

Naruto- ¡Ya quisieras, lo único que saldría de ti es un insensible idiota al que no podrías saber cuando quieren leche y cuando esta feliz.

Sai- ¡¿Y me lo dices tu?, Tu tampoco eres el tipo mas honesto cuando se trata en sentimientos, el único sentimiento honesto que e visto en ti es la ira, te quejas de que mis sonrisas son falsas pero las tuy..! 

Kakashi- ¡Sai déjalo!

Sai no entendía el porque lo callo solo le decía lo que pensó, no tenia mala intención ni ira, solo fue honesto, su libro decía que era lo mejor ¿no?.

Un fuerte silencio se hizo rondar todos voltearon a ver a Naruto viendo sus reacción, el solo tenia una mirada algo vacía un instante y luego desapareció y puso una mirada como mas fastidiada.

Kakashi- ¡De cuerdo dejen de pelear, ya averiguaran como serán sus hijos a su tiempo, ¿verdad Sakura?!

Sakura aun miraba a Naruto cuando escucho la pregunta y tras un pequeño silencio-¡…………..PERVERTIDOS!

Luego de esto se empezó a dirigir al campamento dejando confundidos a los dos chicos mientras Kakashi se empezaba a levantar.

Naruto- ¡¿Y ahora?!

Sai- ¡¿Quién sabe?, las feas siempre son mas complicadas y leí en un libro que en sus días lo son aun más!

Naruto lo miro asustado mientras Sakura de pronto detuvo su paso.

Sai tras mirarla regreso a verlo- ¡Donde andaba………..¿Naruto?!

Naruto estaba parado del miedo, viendo a Sakura pensando si detenerla o no, Kakashi estaba en una situación similar, mientras a Yamato le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

En el confín de ese bosque un grito se alcanzo a escuchar- ¡MUUUUUEEREEETEE SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANAROOOOOOO!


End file.
